List of assets owned by Viacom
The following is a list of major assets owned by Viacom. Many of Viacom's former assets now belong to sister company CBS Corporation as a result of the 2006 CBS/Viacom split. Viacom Paramount Motion Pictures Group * Paramount Pictures ** Insurge Pictures ** Paramount Animation * Paramount Licensing, Inc. * Paramount Home Media Distribution ** Fox-Paramount Home Entertainment (Nordic) (joint venture with 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment a subsidiary of Disney) * Paramount Players ** Comedy Central Films ** MTV Films ** Nickelodeon Movies * Paramount Television (current) * United International Pictures (UIP) – 50/50 joint venture with Universal Studios (NBCUniversal (Comcast)) * Melange Pictures, LLC – library holder of Republic Pictures films * Paramount Pictures International * Paramount Studio Group – physical studio and post production ** The Studios at Paramount – production facilities & lot ** Paramount on Location – production support facilities throughout North America including New York, Vancouver, and Atlanta ** Worldwide Technical Operations – archives, restoration and preservation programs, the mastering and distribution fulfillment services, on-lot post production facilities management * Worldwide Television Distribution * Paramount Parks & Resorts – licensing and design for parks and resorts * Rede Telecine (joint venture with Universal Studios, The Walt Disney Company, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Globosat) ** Telecine Action ** Telecine Cult ** Telecine Fun ** Telecine Pipoca ** Telecine Premium ** Telecine Touch ** Telecine Productions ** Telecine On Demand ** Telecine Play * Paramount Digital Entertainment Viacom Media Networks * Global Entertainment Group ** CMT *** CMT (Canada) (10%) *** CMT Music ** Comedy Central ** Logo TV ** MTV *** MTV2 *** MTV Classic *** MTV Live *** MTVU *** MTV Tres ** Paramount Network ** TV Land ** VH1 * Nickelodeon Group ** Nickelodeon *** Nick at Nite *** Nick Jr. *** NickMusic *** Nick Radio *** Nicktoons *** TeenNick **** NickSplat *** Nickelodeon Animation Studio **** Nick Digital *** Nickelodeon Creative Advertising * BET Networks ** BET *** BET Gospel *** BET Her *** BET Hip-Hop *** BET International *** BET Jams *** BET Soul Viacom International Media Networks * Viacom 18 (49% with Network 18) ** Viacom 18 US ** Viacom 18 Media ** Viacom 18 Motion Pictures ** Rishtey *** Rishtey Cineplex ** Roptanol ** Colors *** Colors Bangla *** Colors Gujarati *** Colors Infinity *** Colors Marathi *** Colors Super ** Sonic-Nickelodeon ** X-Zone Channel ** The Indian Film Companyhttp://www.bseindia.com/xml-data/corpfiling/AttachHis/TV18_Broadcast_Ltd1_100214.pdf ** Voot * Rainbow S.r.l. (30%) ** Bardel Entertainment ** Iven S.p.A. ***Colorado Film ***Moviement ***San Isidro Edizioni Musicali ***Gavila srl (30%) **Rainbow CGI **Witty Toys **Tridimensional srl **Rainbow MagicLand **Rainbow Academy * VIVA * Channel 5 ** 5Star **5Spike ** 5USA ** My5 * Telefe ** Telefe Internacional **LT 84 Channel 5, Rosario **LU 84 Channel 7, Neuquen **LV 85 Channel 8 "Teleocho", Córdoba **LRI 486 Channel 8, Mar del Plata **LRK 458 Channel 8, Tucumán **LU 80 Channel 9, Bahía Blanca **LW 82 Channel 11, Salta **LT 82 Channel 13, Santa Fe * Paramount Channel * Paramount Comedy (Russia) * Game One * Porta dos Fundos (51%) Internet * Nick.com * RateMyProfessors.com * VidCon Record labels * Comedy Central Records * Nick Records Publishing * Nickelodeon Magazine Content libraries * Paramount Pictures film library (excluding most films made from January 1929 to November 1949) ** MTV Films ** Paramount Famous Productions ** Paramount Television (current) *** Pre-2008 DreamWorks Television library (excluding some co-productions) *** Television and online streaming distribution rights to The Cannon Group, Inc. and Nelson Entertainment film libraries *** Television distribution rights to the pre-1984 New World Pictures library ** Paramount Vantage *** Paramount Classics ** Republic Pictures film library *** Most of Paramount's pre-October 1950 short-subject library *** Gulliver's Travels and Mr. Bug Goes to Town *** Part of the pre-1952 United Artists library *** Select films produced by Monogram Pictures and Allied Artists Productions *** It's a Wonderful Life *** Rainbow Productions *** The Enterprise Studios library *** Budd Rogers Releasing Corporation *** The pre-1960 United States Pictures library *** The Lost Moment *** Penny Serenade, Indiscreet, Operation Petticoat, The Grass is Greener, That Touch of Mink, and Father Goose *** Commonwealth United Entertainment film library **** The Landau-Unger Company library ***** Most of the Astor Pictures library **** United Pictures Corporation *** Spelling Films **** Taft International Pictures film library ***** Sunn Classic Pictures film library **** Television and online streaming distribution rights to the Carolco Pictures and Weintraub Entertainment Group film libraries ** Distribution rights to the Rysher Entertainment/Bing Crosby Productions film library ** Pre-2011 DreamWorks Pictures film library (excluding animated films) * Viacom Media Networks ** MTV library ** Black Entertainment Television ** Comedy Partners ** Country Music Television ** Nickelodeon library *** Pinwheel *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles brand ** Spike Cable Networks/Network Enterprises * Viacom International Media Networks ** Viacom 18 (49% with Network 18) *** Viacom 18 Motion Pictures ** VIVA ** Telefe Other assets * Viacom International Inc. * Bellator MMA * Defy Media (7%) ** AddictingGames ** Shockwave * KVMM-CD (Tr3s O&O station) * WhoSay Former assets Sold * Famous Music - in-house music publishing arm of Paramount Pictures, sold to Sony/ATV Music Publishing in 2007 * DreamWorks SKG (also known as DW Studios, LLC and DW Pictures) - DreamWorks Pictures is now a label of Amblin Partners, while DreamWorks Animation became a subsidiary of Comcast's NBCUniversal ** DreamWorks Home Entertainment - home video arm of DreamWorks Pictures, DreamWorks Animation, Go Fish Pictures and DreamWorks Television ** DreamWorks Television - merged with Amblin Television in 2013 ** Distribution rights to the pre-2006 DreamWorks Animation film library - sold to DreamWorks Animation in July 2014 and currently owned by Universal Studios * Distribution rights to the 2006-2012 DreamWorks Animation film library - sold to DreamWorks Animation in July 2014 and currently owned by Universal Studios * Epix * Famous Players (Canada) **Paramount Theater **SilverCity **Colossus **Coliseum * GameTrailers * Harmonix * Neopets * Paramount Parks - sold to Cedar Fair in 2006 * USA Networks - Viacom sold its stake in the company to Seagram in 1997 Dormant or shuttered * DreamWorks Distribution, LLC - theatrical distribution arm of DreamWorks Pictures and DreamWorks Animation * DW Funding LLC - library holder of live-action DreamWorks films * GoCityKids.com * Go Fish Pictures - specialty film division of DreamWorks SKG, shut down in 2007 * Nick GaS * Nickelodeon on Sunset * NickMom * Paramount Famous Productions * Paramount Stations Group * Paramount Vantage ** Paramount Classics * Quizilla * VH1 Uno * Viacom NEXT See also * List of assets owned by CBS * Lists of corporate assets